To Love A Flower!
'To Love A Flower! '''is the 21st episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot Slit-Mouth Monster has Bloomie fall in love with a flower and ditch Cadabrin. Characters *Loundrel *Gloobert *Splattery *Flatterine *Squidling *Cadabrin *Bloomie *Slit-Mouth Monster *Clicker Clacker *Dr Rotte *Blue Flower Trivia *This is the second episode someone has ever cried in. *Bloomie cries in this episode. Story The episode begins in the Dark Land, where Slit-Mouth Monster was talking to Clicker Clacker in the throne room. Slit-Mouth Monster: "Okay, Clicker Clacker! I've had a brilliant new idea to dominate the city!" Clicker Clacker: "Yes, go on." Slit-Mouth Monster: "First, we use your magical power to create a love potion! Then, we give it to Bloomie! So she'll fall in love with the first thing she sees!" Clicker Clacker: "Ummm, which is you?" Slit-Mouth Monster: "What? No! Something stupid...like a flower. So all her attention will get to ''it, and all her friends and family won't get any! So then, the Electronicles will be depressed because Bloomie stopped loving them! Then with the boys out of the way, I can dominate the city!" Clicker Clacker: "Hmmm. Good idea, boss. I'll get started on that plan right away!" (crawled out of the throne room) (At the Bubbletucky park...) Bloomie: "Ahh! I can't wait to sit and enjoy my new doll!" Loundrel: (comes running by) "Hey, Bloomie! Flatterine found this really huge silverfish by the pond! You want to come see it?" Bloomie: "Sure, but I'm not gonna touch it." When Bloomie left her doll on the bench, Clicker Clacker comes crawling by and dumps a whole cup of love potion on Bloomie's doll. Then, she quickly crawled away once Bloomie comes back to her doll. Bloomie: "Ugh, that silverfish was weird! Now then, my doll." (reached to hold her doll, she felt convulsed all over, then stopped in surprise) "Wow...that doll is kinda weird...this is...not my doll..." (looks around and gasps at a large, blue flower next to her) "Well, well, well, little flower! I never noticed how handsome you looked!" The blue flower's leaves touched her metal skin. Bloomie: "Oh! You like my dress? Why, thank you! So! Would you...like to, ya know...go see a movie or something tonight?" (the flower nods) "You will?! Oh, that's great! I'll see you at eight!" (7:01 PM...) (In the Castle Kahani...) Bloomie: "Where is he?! He's probably ditched me! That idiot! I'll show him!" Gloobert: (walking by) "Who ditched you?" Bloomie: "My date!" Splattery: (walking by) "A date? You're on a date?" Flatterine: (walking by) "Who, Cadabrin?" Bloomie: "Oh, ew, no! I've met someone much better than you guys! He said he'd be here at 8 PM, but it's 8:01!!!" Squidling: (walking by) "Actually, it only 7:01 PM. You forgot to change the clocks." Bloomie: "Well, how was I supposed to know that?! I don't keep track of things, you know! I actually have clean up and work like any decent child would!" (Exactly 58 minutes later...) Bloomie: "What kind of freak goes to the internet and asks people when to set their clocks?" The doorbell rang. Splattery: "That must be your date." The blue flower comes into the castle. Bloomie: "You're here! Yes, of course, I missed you! Well, let's get going! We can't miss our dinner reservations!" (On the date...in a restaurant...) Bloomie: "Wow, Blue Flower! This is a very nice restaurant! I'm so happy to be here with you!" The flower strokes her arm. Bloomie: "So, I must say I really admire your job! It's just incredible! I mean, all that stupid carbon dio-sad or what ever is just floating around polluting the air...and then you come along and turn it back to oxy-jam or whatever it's called! It's like, so useful! Especially for living and breathing and walking and other fun stuff like that! You really are valuable to society. Especially when you've got a mind of your own." The flower holds out a small box. Bloomie: "What? You brought me a gift?! Well, open it!" The flower opens the box to reveal a shiny emerald ring. Bloomie (gasp): "A ring!!! Wow, it gorgeous! Wow, you're so nice to me! I haven't even gotten you anything!" (the flower shakes its leaves) "You're just happy to be here with me?! WOW!!!" (After the date...) Bloomie: "Oh, boys, it was the best date ever! We went to dinner at a fancy restaurant then we saw a movie..." Gloobert: "Sounds like fun..." Flatterine: "Yeah." Splattery: "Really fun." Bloomie: "It was, guys!" Loundrel and Cadabrin came out of their room when they saw Bloomie and watched her from the second floor. Bloomie: "He is just the best guy I've ever met! He's caring, considerate, kind, funny...he looks fantastic!" Loundrel: "Heh, I think she means you, bro." Cadabrin: "Heh, you think?" Bloomie: "His petals are gorgeous!" (Later...) Gloobert: "Bloomie was talking about you?" Cadabrin: "Yes! She basically said how I was the best guy she ever met! I think after all these years, she finally wants to take our relationship to the next level!" Squidling: "Really?" Cadabrin: "Yes! It's not long, but I'm finally going to ask her for a date!" Splattery: "Hmm. Well good luck, brother." (A while later...) Bloomie: "Hmm...six...seven...eight...nine...ten..." Cadabrin: "Hey Bloomie! What's up?" Bloomie: "Not now, Cadabrin. I'm counting!" Cadabrin: "Counting, huh? Why?" Bloomie: "Eleven...twelve...thirteen...fourteen...fifteen...sixteen...seventeen?" (ignoring Cadabrin) "Eighteen, nineteen, twenty...twenty-one...twenty-two...twenty-three...twenty-four...twenty-five...?" Cadabrin: "So...I was wondering if you wanted to do something toni-" Bloomie: "Shut up, little boy, shut up! I am very busy! Go away!!!" (back to counting) "Twenty-six,twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine...thirty?" (Back in the boys' room...) Cadabrin: "She hates me!!!" Loundrel: "Relax, bro. I have an idea." Cadabrin: "Well, go ahead." (Therapy...) Cadabrin: "Well, Dr Rotte, I don't really know about this whole therapy thing...this was my brother's idea." Dr Rotte: "I underztand! Vell Cadabrin, tell me moar aobut zees troubel zat you arr having. En order to find ze solution, ve must delve deeply into yer zubconscious." Cadabrin: "Well...it all started the other day..." (Later...) Cadabrin: "...And now, she's paying more attention to this flower than she is to me! It's just really depressing, ya know, doc?" Dr Rotte: "Ya, I underztand completely. Vell Cadabrin, it zeems to me zat you arr very very zick. Und you vill need many more therapy. Und unfortunately, ve arr out of ze tiem nao." Cadabrin: "Oh, no, it's okay. Mr brother is paying for all this." Dr Rotte: "Ah! Wunderbar! Ve vill continue immediately." (Back in the dark lair...) Slit-Mouth Monster: "Great job, flower! Our plan is brilliant! Now, for the finishing blow to Bloomie...you have to break up with her! She'll be so upset, I can just walk in and take the city!" The flower shook its "head". Slit-Mouth Monster: "You won't do it?! Why not?!" Clicker Cracker: "I think this is a double cross." Slit-Mouth Monster: "Okay, good answer, but she doesn't really love the flower! It's just the love potion! It's a spell!" The flower turns it's "back" at him. Slit-Mouth Monster: "No! You can't make it work!" Clicker Cracker: "I think I know how you can calm down." (In Dr Rotte's office...) Dr Rotte: "Ya, ya. Continue, bitte." Slit-Mouth Monster: "Well, Dr Rotte, I just feels like nobody ever listens to me! I come up with all these brilliant plans and they just totally fall apart because nobody listens to their orders!" Dr Rotte: "Ya, ya. Continue, bitte." (In Bubbletucky Town...) We see Bloomie sitting on a bench sniveling. The boys come by. Loundrel: "Hey, Bloomie. What's the matter?" Squidling: "Yeah, and why are you crying?" Bloomie: "BECAUSE IT'S OVER!!!" Cadabrin: (puzzled) "Over?!" Gloobert: "What's over?!" Bloomie: "IT'S..." (sniff) "THAT FLOWER!!! HE MOVED AWAYYYYYY!!!" Splattery: "He moved away? Why?" Bloomie: "He..." (sniff) "GOT A JOB..." (weeps) "IN A FLOWERBED IN..." (sniff) "MADISON, WISCONSIN!!!" (sob) Cadabrin: (feeling sorry for Bloomie) "Oh, that's awful. He must've been a good flower to you. (Bloomie starts to smile at his remarks) Flatterine: "We're sorry to hear that." Loundrel: "Here, I have an idea! Maybe it can help you!" (Back in Dr Rotte's office...) Bloomie: "I feel so lonely, doc. Cadabrin obviously doesn't like me...than my one true love leaves me for Wisconsin! I just...don't know anymore. Is there anyone out there for me?" Dr Rotte: "Ya, ya, ya. Und zen vat happened?" Bloomie: "I already told you the whole story!" Dr Rotte: "Oh, vell, Cadabrin zid zay that he viked vou very much." Bloomie: (gasps at what Dr Rotte was talking about) "Oh my." (runs out of the room) "Thank's, doc!" (That evening...) Cadabrin was sitting at a bench by himself in the park, feeling sad, when Bloomie came up to him. Bloomie: "Hi, Cadabrin." Cadabrin: "Hey, Bloomie. How'd it go?" Bloomie: "It was nice." (sits with Cadabrin) "I've realized that the flower wasn't my true love, but you are." (sighs) I'm sorry I dumped you for that flower." (sobs) Cadabrin: (smiles as he holds her hand) "I forgive you." (Bloomie slowly smiles at him) "Wanna go see a movie?" Bloomie: "Sure." (kisses Cadabrin on the cheek, making him blush, then smile) "My flower." (they take their leave) Narrator: "Moral of the story...don't leave strange flora in the general area of your vision. And so, the day is saved, thanks to...the flower!" End of episode. Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps Category:Love